50 Sombras de Tsukiyomi
by Taemina
Summary: Cuando la joven estudiante de literatura Amu Hinamori es obligada a entrevistar al exitoso y joven empresario Ikuto Tsukiyomi para la revista de su escuela, ella lo encuentra atractivo, enigmático e intimidante. Denle una oportunidad ;; soy pésima con los summary:( (Adaptación del libro.)
1. Prólogo

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno como todas habrán deducido por el nombre(?) esta es una adaptación de 50 Sombras de grey, espero que les guste ya que cuando leí la trilogía pensé enseguida en Ikuto y Amu, en fin :( Dejo de distraerlos de su lectura(?) dkjafh Aquí mi adaptación :(.

Disclaimer: Ni Shugo Shara ni 50 sombras me pertenece, ambos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo solo hago esto con ánimos de recibir un poco de cariño(?) kjhdsf.

Aquí el fic(:

* * *

PROLOGO.

Cuando la joven estudiante de literatura Amu Hinamori es obligada a entrevistar al exitoso y joven empresario Ikuto Tsukiyomi para la revista de su escuela, ella lo encuentra atractivo, enigmático e intimidante. Convencida de que su entrevista salió mal, intenta sacar a Tsukiyomi fuera de su mente, hasta que él aparece en la tienda a las afueras de la ciudad en dónde ella trabaja a tiempo parcial.

La mundana e inocente Amu, se sorprende al notar que ella quiere a este hombre, y cuando él le advierte que se mantenga alejada, sólo aumenta su desesperación por estar cerca de él. Incapaz de resistirse a la belleza, ingenio y espíritu independiente de Amu, Tsukiyomi admite que la desea, pero en sus propios términos.

Impresionada pero emocionada por los singulares gustos eróticos de Tsukiyomi, Amu duda. Por las trampas del éxito -Su negocio multinacional, su gran riqueza, su amada familia adoptiva - Grey es un hombre atormentado por demonios y consumado por la necesidad de controlar. Cuando la pareja se embarca en una relación apasionada, física y atrevida, Amu aprende más acerca de sus propios deseos oscuros, así como también del Ikuto Tsukiyomi escondido de escrutinio público...

* * *

Espero les haya llamado la atención:( Estaré lo más pronto posible con el primer capítulo sdfjhd Y eso:( Dejen algún review poooooooor fis, acepto de todo, incluso tomatazos eh(?)

Ya ya gracias kasd


	2. Capítulo 1

Bueeeeeeeeeeno aquí volví con el primer cap kjsdhasjk este si cuenta c: el otro era solo el prologo XD y eso ps :) espero les guste :( Si hay algún error lo siento ;_; pero a todos se nos pasa alguna cosita :c además de que he tenido que transcribirla completamente ;_; estoy cansada :(

Ya no los molesto más :(

Disclaimer.: Ni Shugo chara ni 50 sombras me pertenece, ambos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

CAPITULO 1.

Frunzo el ceño con frustración hacía mi misma frente al espejo. Maldito sea mi cabello, sencillamente no se comporta, y maldita sea Rima Mashiro por estar enferma y someterme a esta terrible experiencia. Debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes finales, que son la próxima semana, sin embargo, aquí estoy, intentando cepillar mi cabello para que luzca controlado. _No debo dormir con el cabello mojado, no debo dormir con el cabello mojado_. Recitando esta mantra varias veces, intento, una vez más, tenerlo todo bajo control con el cepillo. Pongo los ojos en blanco con exasperación y miro a la pálida chica con el cabello rosa y ojos dorados demasiado grandes para su rostro devolviéndome la mirada, y me rindo. Mi única opción es dominar mi caprichoso cabello con una cola de caballo y esperar que luzca semi-presentable.

Rima es mi compañera de habitación y ha elegido el día de hoy, de todos los días posibles, para sucumbir a la gripe. por lo tanto, no puede asistir a la entrevista que había quedado de hacer con algún magnate mega-industrial del cual jamás he oído hablar, para el periódico escolar. Así que me he ofrecido de voluntaria. Tengo ensayos finales con los que quemarme las pestañas, un ensayo que terminar, y se supone que vaya a trabajar esta tarde, pero no, hoy tengo que conducir doscientos sesenta y cinco kilómetros hacía el centro de Tokio para reunirme con el enigmático gerente general de Grey Entrerprises Holdings Inc. Como un excepcional empresario, y muy importante benefactor de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente precioso -Mucho más precioso que el mío- Pero le ha concebido una entrevista a Rima. Una verdadera oportunidad, me dice ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extracurriculares.

Rima está acurrucada en el sofá, en la sala.

-Amu, lo lamento. Me tomó nueve meses conseguir esta entrevista. Tomará otros seis meses volver a programarla, y ambas nos habremos graduado para entonces. Como editora, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Por favor. -Me ruega Rima con su áspera y adolorida voz. ¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma, se ve pícara y hermosa, con el cabello rubio en su lugar y sus ojos acaramelados brillantes, aunque ahora estén rojos y llorosos. Ignoro mi punzada de simpatía inoportuna.

-Por supuesto que iré, Rima. Deberías regresar a la cama ¿Quieres alguna medicina?

-Si, por favor. Aquí están las preguntas y mi mini grabadora. Solo presiona 'Grabar' aquí. Haz notas, lo transcribiré todo.

-No sé nada de él. -Murmuro, intentando y fallando en suprimir mi creciente pánico.

-Las preguntas te ayudarán, Ve. Es un largo camino. No quiero que llegues tarde.

-De acuerdo, me voy. Regresa a la cama. Te hice algo de sopa para que calientes más tarde.-La miro fijamente, con cariño. _Sólo por ti, Rima, haría esto. _

-Lo haré, buena suerte. Y gracias Amu... Como de costumbre, eres mi salvavidas.

Recogiendo mi cartera, le sonrío irónicamente, Luego salgo directo al auto. Ni puedo creer, que haya dejado a Rima convencerme de esto. Pero entonces Rima puede convencer a cualquiera e cualquier cosa. Será una periodista excepcional . Es elocuente, fuerte, persuasiva, argumentativa, hermosa.. Y es mi amiga más, más querida.

Los caminos están despejados cuando salgo de Nagoya hacía Tokio. Es temprano, y no debo estar en Tokio hasta las dos de la tarde. Afortunadamente. Rima me ha prestado su Mercedes CLK deportivo. No estoy segura de que mi viejo VW Beetle, conseguiría hacer el trayecto a tiempo. Oh, conducir el mercedes es divertido, y los kilómetros se desvaneces cuando piso el acelerador al máximo.

Mi destino so las oficinas centrales de la empresa internacional del señor Tsukiyomi. Es un enorme edificio de veinte pisos, con cristales curvados y acero, es una fantasía arquitectónica utilitaria, con las palabras 'Tsukiyomi house' Escritas discretamente en acero sobre las puertas delanteras de vidrio. Faltan quince minutos para las dos cuando llego, enormemente aliviada de no llegar tarde mientras camino hacía el enorme -y francamente intimidante- Vestíbulo de cristal, acero y *arenisca blanca.

Detrás del sólido escritorio de arenisca, una muy atractiva y bien arreglada rubia me sonría amablemente. Está usando la chaqueta grisácea y camisa blanca más nítidas que alguna ves he visto. Se ve inmaculada.

-Estoy aquí para ver al señor Tsukiyomi. Soy Amu Hinamori representando a Rima Mashiro.

-Discúlpeme por un momento señorita Hinamori. -Ella enarca una ceja ligeramente mientras espero tímidamente en frente suyo. Estoy empezando a desear haber pedido prestado uno de los blazers formales de Rima en lugar de usar mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto mi única falda, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un sueter azul. Para mi, esto es inteligente. Pongo una de las hebras de mi cabello tras mi oreja, mientras pretendo que ella no me intimida.

-Se espera a la srta Mashiro. Firme aquí por favor srta Hinamori. Use el último ascensor a la derecha, presione el piso número veinte. -Me sonríe amablemente, Divertida sin duda, mientras firmo.

Me entrega un pase de seguridad que tiene la palabra 'VISITANTE' estampada muy firmemente en el frente. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla. Sin duda es obvio que solo estoy de visita. No encajo aquí, en absoluto. _Nada cambia. _Suspiro para mis adentro. Agradeciéndole, camino hacía la zona de los ascensores más allá de los dos hombres de seguridad, que están mucho más inteligentemente vestidos que yo con sus trajes negros bien confeccionados.

El ascensor me sacude con una velocidad al límite hacía el piso número veinte. Las puertas se abren y estoy en otro gran vestíbulo, de nuevo de cristal, acero, y arenisca blanca. Me veo frente a otro escritorio de arenisca y otra joven rubia vestida impecable-mente de blanco y negro, se levanta para saludarme.

-Señorita Hinamori ¿Podría esperar aquí, por favor? -Señala a una sala de esperas con sillas de cuero blanco.

Detrás de las sillas de cuero hay una espaciosa sala de reuniones con paredes de vidrio y una mesa de madera oscura igualmente espaciosa, rodeada con al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá de ellas, hay una ventana que va desde el piso hasta el techo con una vista del cielo de Tokio que deja ver toda la ciudad hacía la costa. Es una vista sorprendente y estoy momentáneamente paralizada por ella. _Wow_

Me siento, rebusco las preguntas en mi cartera, y las reviso. Maldiciendo en mis adentros a Rima por no darme una corta biografía. No sé nada de este hombre al cual estoy a punto de entrevistar. Él podría tener noventa o treinta años. La incertidumbre es mortificante, y mis nervios vuelven a la superficie, poniéndome inquieta. Nunca he estado cómoda con las entrevistas cara a cara, prefiero el anonimato de una discusión grupal en la que me puedo sentar inadvertidamente en la parte trasera de la habitación.

Para ser honesta, prefiero mi propia compañía, leyendo una clásica novela británica, acurrucada en una silla en la biblioteca del campus. No sentada y retorciéndome nerviosamente en un colosal edificio de cristal y piedra.

Pongo los ojos en blanco para mi misma. _Cálmate Hinamori. _Juzgando por el edificio, que es demasiado frío y moderno, presumo que Tsukiyomi está en sus cuarenta: Delgado, bronceado y rubio para encajar con el resto del personal.

Otra elegante rubia impecablemente vestida sale de una gran puerta a la derecha. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con todas las rubias inmaculadas? Esto parece *stepford. Respirando hondo, me pongo de pie.

-¿Señorita Hinamori? -Pregunta la última rubia.

-Si.- Grazno y me aclaro la garganta.- Si -Eso sonó más seguro.

- El señor Tsukiyomi la verá en un momento. ¿Puedo tomar su chaqueta?

-Oh por favor. -Lucho para quitarme la chaqueta.

-¿Le han ofrecido algún refresco?

-Um... No -Oh, dios. ¿La rubia número Uno está en problemas?.

La rubia número Dos frunce el ceño y le da una mirada a la joven mujer detrás del escritorio.

- ¿Le gustaría Té, café, agua? -Pregunta, volviendo su atención nuevamente a mi.

-Un vaso de agua, gracias- Murmuro.

-Nanami, por favor tráele a la señorita Hinamori, un vaso de agua. -Su voz es severa. Nanami se levanta inmediatamente y se escabulle por una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

-Mis disculpas señorita Hinamori. Nanami es nuestra nueva interna. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Tsukiyomi la verá en cinco minutos.

Nanami regresa con una vaso de agua helada.

-Aquí tiene señorita Hinamori.

-Gracias.

La rubia número dos camina hacía el gran escritorio. Sus tacones haciendo eco en el piso de arenisca. Se sienta y ambas continúan con su trabajo.

Tal ves el señor Tsukiyomi insiste en que todas sus empleadas sean rubias. Me estoy preguntando ociosamente si eso es legal, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abre y un hombre Americano, alto, atractivo, elegantemente vestido y con cortas rsatas sale. Definitivamente, me he puesto la ropa inadecuada.

Él se da la vuelta y a través de la puerta dice.- Golf, esta semana Tsukiyomi.

No escucho la respuesta, el se da la vuelta, me ve, y sonríe. Sus oscuros ojos arrugándose en las esquinas. Nanami a saltado en de silla y llamado el ascensor. Parece lucirse al saltar de su asiento. ¡Está más nerviosa que yo!.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas -Dice él mientras sale por la puerta deslizante.

-El señor Tsukiyomi la verá ahora, señorita Hinamori. Puede pasar. -Dice la rubia número Dos. Me pongo de pie temblorosamente, intentando suprimir mis nervios. Recogiendo mi cartera, Abandono mi vaso de agua y me abro paso hacía la puerta parcialmente abierta.

-No necesita tocar, solo entre -Ella sonríe amablemente.

Empujo la puerta para abrirla y entro a trompicones, tropezando con mis propios pies y cayendo de cabeza dentro de la oficina.

_¡Mierda, yo y mis dos pies izquierdos! _Estoy sobre manos y rodillas en el umbral de la oficina del señor Tsukiyomi y amables manos están rodeándome, y ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Estoy tan avergonzada , maldita sea mi torpeza. Tengo que armarme de valor para levantar la mirada, dios mio, el es tan joven.

-Señorita Mashiro. -Extiende su mano con largos dedos hacía mi una vez que estoy de pie.- Soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le gustaría sentarse?

Tan joven... Y atractivo, muy atractivo. Es alto, está vestido con un fino traje gris, camisa blanca, corbata negra, rebelde cabello azul e intensos y brillantes ojos zafiro que me observan sagazmente. Me toma un momento encontrar mi voz.

-Um... De hecho... -Murmuro. Si este tipo está en sus treinta entonces estoy completamente sorprendida. Aturdida, pongo mi mano en la suya, y nos damos un apretón. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un raro y excitante hormigueo recorriéndome. Aparto mi mano apresuradamente, avergonzada. Debe ser la estática. Parpadeo rápidamente. Mis pestañas igualando el ritmo de mi corazón. -La señorita Mashiro está indispuesta, así que me envió a mi. Espero no le moleste señor Tsukiyomi.

-¿Y usted es? -Su voz es cálida, posiblemente divertida, pero es difícil saberlo por lo impasible de su expresión. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero más que eso, cortés.

-Amu Hinamori. Estoy estudiando literatura inglesa con Ri.. Um.. Rima... um.. La señorita Mashiro en la universidad de Nagoya.

-Ya veo- Dice simplemente, creo que veo el fantasma de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

-¿Le gustaría tomar asiento? -Me señala el sofá de cuero blanco con forma de 'L'

Su oficina es demasiado grande para un solo hombre. Frente a las ventanas que van desde el piso hasta el techo, hay un enorme escritorio moderno de madera oscura en el que seis personas podrían comer cómodamente. Hace juego con la mesa de café junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco: El techo, los pisos y las paredes, excepto aquella junto a la puerta en la que cuelga un mosaico de pequeñas pinturas, Treinta y seis de ellas arregladas formando un cuadrado. Son exquisitas, una serie de objetos mundanos y olvidados pintados con detalles tan preciosos que lucen como fotografías. Puestas juntas, se ven impresionantes.

-Un artista local. Trouton. -Dice tsukiyomi, cuando atrapa mi mirada.

-Son adorables. Elevan lo ordinario hasta lo extraordinario. -Murmuro, distraída por él y por las pinturas. Inclina su cabeza hacía un lado y me observa atentamente.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo señorita Hinamori. -Responde, su voz es suave, y por alguna razón inexplicable, me encuentro a mi misma sonrojándome.

Fuera de las pinturas, el resto de la oficina es fría, limpia y clínica. Me pregunto si eso refleja la personalidad del Adonis que se hunde con gracia en una de las sillas de cuero blanco frente a mi. Sacudo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que toman mis pensamientos, y recupero las preguntas de Rima de mi cartera. Después, pongo la mini grabadora, y soy tan torpe, que la dejo caer dos veces en la mesa de café enfrente de mí. El señor Tsukiyomi no dice nada esperando pacientemente -Espero- Mientras yo me avergüenzo y me pongo más nerviosa. Cuando me armo de valor para mirarlo, el me está observando, una mano relajada sobre su regazo y la otra ahuecando su barbilla, deslizando su largo dedo índice a través de sus labios. Creo que está intentando suprimir una sonrisa.

-Lo lamento -Tartamudeo- No estoy acostumbrada a esto.

-Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Hinamori -Dice él.

-¿Le molesta si grabo sus respuestas?

-Después de que se ha tomado tantas molestias poniendo la grabadora ¿Me pregunta ahora?

Me sonrojo ¿Se está burlando? Eso espero. Parpadeo hacía él, insegura de que decir, y creo que le doy lastima, por que cede- No, no me molesta.

-¿Rima, quiero decir, la srta Mashiro, le explicó para qué será la entrevista?

-Si. Para que aparezca en la publicación de la graduación del periódico escolar, dado que seré quien confiera los diplomas en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

_¡Oh! _Estas noticias son nuevas para mi y estoy temporalmente preocupada por el pensamiento de que alguien no mucho mayor que yo -De acuerdo, quizás seis años, o algo así, y bien, mega exitoso, pero aún así- Va a entregarme mi diploma. Frunzo el ceño, trayendo mi caprichosa atención a la tarea que tengo en mano.

-Bien-Trago nerviosamente- Tengo algunas preguntas señor Tsukiyomi. -Acomodo un mechón rebelde de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

-Pensé que las tendría-Dice inexpresivo. Se está riendo de mi. Mis mejillas se calientan al darme cuenta de eso, me en redero y cuadro los hombros en un intento de verme mas alta e intimidante. Presionando el botón de grabación en la grabadora, intento lucir profesional.

-Es usted muy joven para haber acumulado un imperio así. ¿A qué le debe su éxito? -Lo miro. Su sonrisa es triste, pero luce vagamente decepcionado.

-Los negocios son siempre sobre las personas, señorita Hinamori, y soy muy bueno juzgándolas, sé que las enoja, que las hace prosperar y qué no, que las inspira, y que las hace incentivarlas. Doy empleo a un equipo excepcional y los recompenso bien -Hace una pausa y fija una mirada zafiro en mí- Mi creencia es conseguir el éxito en cualquier plan que uno tenga, para convertirse uno mismo en el maestro de dicho plan, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada detalle. Trabajo duro, muy duro para hacer eso. Tomo decisiones basadas en la lógica y los hechos. Tengo un instinto natural que puede descubrir y nutrir una buena y sólida idea y a buenas personas. La linea final siempre está reducida a buenas personas.

-Quizá solo tiene suerte -Esto no está en la lista de Rima, pero el es tan arrogante. Sus ojos destellas momentáneamente, sorprendido.

-No me adhiero a la suerte o a la oportunidad, srta Hinamori. Entre más duro trabajo, más suerte parezco tener. Realmente se trata de tener a las personas correctas en su equipo y dirigir sus energías adecuadamente. Creo que fue Harvey firestone quien dijo 'El crecimiento y el desarrollo de las personas es la tarea más importante del liderazgo.'

-Suena como un controlador.- Las palabras están fuera de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas.

-Oh, practico el control en todas las cosas Srta Hinamori. -Dice, sin un rastro de humor en su sonrisa. Lo miro, y él sostiene mi mirada firmemente, imperturbable. Mi pulso se acelera, y mi cara se sonroja de nuevo.

¿Por qué tiene un efecto tan desconcertante en mi? ¿Su abrumadora y atractiva apariencia quizás? ¿La forma en que me mira? ¿La forma en que frota suavemente su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior? Me gustaría que dejara de hacer eso.

-Además, se adquiere un inmerso poder asegurándote a ti mismo en tus fantasías secretas que naciste para controlar las cosas -continua, su voz suave.

-¿Siente que tiene un inmenso poder? -_Controlador._

-Empleo alrededor de cuarenta mil personas, srta Hinamori. Eso me da un cierto sentido de responsabilidad... Poder, si así prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no estaba interesado en el negocio de las telecomunicaciones, y vendo todo veinte mil personas lucharían para realizar los pagos de su hipoteca después de aproximadamente un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Estoy pasmada por su falta de humildad.

-¿Y no tiene un comité ante el que debe responder? -Pregunto, disgustada.

-Soy el dueño de mi compañía. No tengo que responder ante un comité- Levanta una ceja hacía mí. Me sonrojo. Por supuesto, sabría esto si hubiese hecho algo de investigación. Pero dios, es tan arrogante, cambio de enfoque.

-¿Y tiene intereses fuera de su trabajo?

-Tengo intereses variados, srta Hinamori. -El fantasma de una sonrisa llega hacía sus labios.- Muy variados.-Y por alguna razón, estoy confundida y acalorada por su firme mirada. Sus ojos están encendidos en algún pensamiento impío.

-Pero si trabaja tan duramente ¿Qué hace para relajarse?

-¿Relajarme?-Sonríe, revelando unos perfectos dientes blancos. Dejo de respirar. Realmente es guapo. Nadie debería de ser así de atractivo.

-Bueno, para 'relajarme' como usted dice, navego, vuelo, disfruto de varias actividades físicas. -Se mueve en su silla.- Soy un hombre muy rico srta Hinamori. Y tengo caros e interesantes pasatiempos.

Echo un vistazo rápido a las preguntas de Rima, queriendo salir de este tema.

-Usted invierte en el sector manufacturero ¿Por qué en ese específicamente? -Pregunto. ¿Por qué me hace sentir tan incómoda?

-Me gusta construir cosas. Me gusta saber como funcionan, que hace que se muevan, como construirlas y desmontarlas. Y adoro los barcos ¿Qué puedo decir?.

-Eso suena como su corazón hablando en lugar de la lógica y los hechos.

Su boca hace una mueca, y me mira, evaluándose.

-Posiblemente. Aunque hay gente que diría que no tengo corazón.

-¿Por qué dirían eso?

-Por que me conocen bien. -Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo? -Y me arrepiento de la pregunta tan pronto como la digo. No está en la lista de Rima.

-Soy una persona muy privada, Srta Hinamori. Hago mucho para proteger mi privacidad. No suelo dar entrevistas -Termina.

-¿Por qué estuvo de acuerdo en hacer ésta?

-Por que soy benefactor de la universidad, y a pesar de los intentos, no pude dejar que la srta Mashiro me dejara en paz. Acosó y acosó a mi gente de RRPP, y admiro esa clase de tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que Rima puede ser. Ese es el por qué estoy sentada aquí retorciéndome incómodamente bajo su penetrante mirada cuando debería estar estudiando para los exámenes.

-También invierte en tecnologías de cultivo ¿Por qué está interesado en ésta área?

-No podemos comer dinero Srta Hinamori. Y hay demasiada gente en este planeta que no tiene suficiente para comer.

-Eso suena muy filan trópico ¿Es algo por lo que se siente apasionado? ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros. Muy evasivo.

-Es un negocio astuto. -Murmura, aunque creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido.. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No puedo ver los beneficios financieros de esto, solo por la integridad del ideal. Echo un vistazo a a siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

-¿Tiene una filosofía? Si la tiene ¿Cuál es?

-No tengo una filosofía como tal. quizás un principio rector, el de carniege: 'El hombre que adquiere la habilidad para asumir plena posesión de su mente, puede tomar posesión a todo lo demás a lo que tiene derecho.' Soy muy singular, Tenaz. Me gusta el control: De mi mismo y de aquellos a mi alrededor.

-¿Así que quiere poseer cosas? -_Eres un controlador._

-Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero si, en pocas labras, lo hago.

-Suena como el consumidor final.

-Lo soy-Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. De nuevo, esto no concuerda con alguien que quiere alimentar al mundo, por lo que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero estoy absolutamente desconcertada en cuanto a lo que es. Trago saliva. La temperatura en la habitación está elevándose. O tal vez soy solo yo. Solo quiero que esta entrevista termine. Seguramente Rima tiene suficiente materia ahora ¿No? Hecho un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

-Usted fue adoptado ¿Hasta que punto cree que eso afecto su forma de ser? -Oh, esto es personal. Lo miro esperando que no esté ofendido. Frunce el ceño.

-No tengo modo de saberlo.

Mi interés se ha despertado.

-¿Qué edad tenía cuando fue adoptado?.

-Ese es un materia de registro público. Srta Hinamori. -Su noto es severo, me sonrojo, de nuevo. _Mierda. _Si, por supuesto: Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, habría hecho alguna investigación. Avanzo rápidamente.

-Ha tenido que sacrificar una vida en familia por su trabajo.

-Esa no es una pregunta. -Es seco.

-Lo siento- Me retuerzo, y él me hace sentir como si fuera una niña perdida. Lo intento de nuevo. -¿Ha tenido que sacrificar una vida en familia por su trabajo?.

-Tengo una familia. Tengo un hermano, una hermana, y dos padres cariñosos. No estoy interesado en extender mi familia más allá de eso.

-¿Es usted gay, señor Tsukiyomi?

-Inhala fuertemente, y me avergüenzo, mortificada. _Mierda. _¿Por qué no emplee alguna clase de filtro antes de leer esto directamente?. ¿Cómo puedo decirle que solo estoy leyendo las preguntas? ¡Maldita sea Rima y su curiosidad!.

-No Amu, no lo soy. -Eleva las cejas, un brillo frío en sus ojos. No parece contento.

-Pido disculpas, está um... Escrito aquí. -Es la primera vez que ha dicho mi nombre. Mi pulso se acelera, y mis mejillas están ardiendo otra vez. Nerviosa, pongo mi cabello suelto detrás de mi oreja.

Ladea la cabeza hacía un lado.

-¿Estas no son sus propias preguntas?

La sangre se drena en mi cabeza. _Oh no._

-Esto.. No. Rima, la srta Mashiro, compiló las preguntas.

-¿Son compañeras en el periódico estudiantil? - _Oh mierda. _No tengo nada que ver con el periódico estudiantil. Es su actividad curricular, no la mía. Mi cara está en llamas.

-No. Es mi compañera de habitación.

Se frota el mentón en silenciosa deliberación. Sus ojos zafiro evaluándome.

-¿Te ofreciste voluntaria para hacer esta entrevista? -Pregunta, su voz mortalmente tranquila.

Espera ¿Quién se supone que está entrevistando a quién? Sus ojos me queman, y estoy obligada a contestar la verdad.

-Estaba obligada, ella no está bien -Mi voz es débil y apenada.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y la rubia número Dos entra.

-Señor Tsukiyomi, perdóneme por interrumpir, pero su siguiente reunión es en dos minutos.

-No hemos terminado aquí, Misaki. Por favor cancela mi siguiente reunión.

Misaki duda, mirándolo. Parece perdida. Él eleva la cabeza lentamente para hacerle frente y levanta las cejas. Ella se ruboriza de un color rosa brillante. _Oh bien. No soy solo yo._

-Muy bien señor Tsukiyomi. -Murmura, luego sale. Él frunce el ceño, y vuelve su atención de nuevo hacía mí.

-¿Dónde estábamos srta Hinamori?

_Oh, estamos de vuelta al 'Srta Hinamori' ahora._

-Por favor, no permita que lo interrumpa. -Quiero saber acerca de usted. Creo que es lo justo. -Sus ojos zafiros están encendidos con curiosidad. Doble mierda ¿A donde va con esto? Sitúa los codos en los brazos de la silla y junta los dedos frente a su boca. Su boca... Distrae mucho. Trago saliva.

-No hay mucho que saber. -Digo, Sonrojándome otra vez.

-¿Cuáles son sus planes después de graduarse.?

Me encojo de hombros, confundida por su interés. _Venir a Tokio con Rima, encontrar un lugar, encontrar un trabajo. _Realmente no he pensado más allá de mis exámenes finales.

-No he hecho planes, Sr Tsukiyomi. Sólo necesito superar mis exámenes finales. -_Para los cuales, debería estar estudiando ahora, en lugar de estar sentada en tu grandiosa, ostentosa, y estéril oficina, sintiéndome incomoda bajo tu penetrante mirada. _

-Llevamos a cabo un programa de pasantías excelente aquí. -Dice tranquilamente. Levanto las cejas ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

-Oh. Lo tendré en cuenta. -murmuro. completamente confundida. -Aunque no estoy segura de encajar aquí. -Oh no. estoy reflexionando en vol alta otra vez.

-¿Por qué dice eso? -Ladea su cabeza, a un lado, intrigado, un indicio de sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

-Es obvio ¿No?- _Soy des-coordinada, desaliñada y no soy rubia. _

-No para mi -Murmura. Su mirada es intensa, todo el humor se ha ido, y extraños músculos en lo profundo de mi vientre se aprietan de pronto. Aparto los ojos de su escrutinio y miro ciegamente hacía abajo a mis dedos anudados. _¿Qué está pasando?_ Tengo que irme, ahora. Me inclino hacía adelante para recuperar la grabadora.

-¿Quiere que le enseñe los alrededores? -Pregunta.

-Estoy segura de que está demasiado ocupado, Sr Tsukiyomi. Y tengo que hacer un largo viaje en coche.

-¿Está conduciendo de vuelta a la universidad en Nagoya?-Suena sorprendido. Preocupado incluso. Mira hacía afuera por la ventana. Ha comenzado a llover. -Bueno, es mejor que conduzca con cuidado. -Su tono es duro, autoritario ¿Por qué debería preocuparse?- ¿Ha conseguido todo lño que necesita? -Añade.

-Si señor.- Respondo, guardando la grabadora en mi cartera. Sus ojos se estrechan especulativamente.

-Gracias por la entrevista, Sr Tsukiyomi.

-El placer a sido todo mío. -Dice, educado como siempre.

Cuando me levanto, el se levanta y me tiende la mano.

-Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, Srta Hinamori. -Y suena como un desafió. o una amenaza. No estoy segura de qué. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo vamos a encontrarnos otra vez? Sacudo su mano una vez más. Asombrada de que esta extraña energía entre nosotros siga ahí. Deben ser mis nervios.

-Señor Tsukiyomi. -Asiento hacía él. Moviéndose con una agil elegancia atlética hacía la puerta, la abre de par en par.

-Sólo asegurándome de que llegue a la puerta, Srta Hinamori. -Me brinda una pequeña sonrisa. Obviamente se está refiriendo a mi anterior poco elegante entrada a su oficina. Me sonrojo.

-Es usted muy considerado Sr Tsukiyomi. -Digo bruscamente, y su sonrisa se ensancha. _Me alegro de que me encuentres entretenida, _frunzo el ceño interiormente. Caminando hacía el vestíbulo, estoy sorprendida Cuando me sigue afuera. Misaki y Nanami alzan la vista, igualmente sorprendidas.

-¿Tiene un abrigo? -Pregunta tsukiyomi.

-Si. -Nanami se levanta de un salto y recupera mi chaqueta. La cual le es arrebatada por Tsukiyomi antes de que pueda entregármela. La sostiene y, sintiéndome ridículamente tímida, me encojo dentro de ella. Tsukiyomi sitúa sus manos por un momento en mis hombros. Jadeo ante el contacto. Si nota mi reacción, no dice nada. Su largo dedo índice presiona el botón convocando el ascensor, y permanecemos de pie esperando...  
Torpemente por mi parte, fríamente dueño de si mismo por la suya. las puertas se abren, y me apresuro a entrar desesperada por escapar. _Realmente necesito salir de aquí. _Cuando me vuelvo para mirarlo, está inclinado contra la puerta junto al ascensor con una mano en a pared. Realmente es muy, muy atractivo. Es una distracción. Sus ardientes ojos zafiro me miran.

-Amu. -Dice como despedida.

-Ikuto. -Respondo. Y gracias a dios. Las puertas se cierran.

* * *

Y este es el primer capítulo, de lo que a mi parecer es una gran novela;_; espero les guste :c por que cuando leí los libros me fascinaron :( Y si alguien quiere leer el libro original también me manda un MP y yo le mando los archivos c:

kjsdah es Dejen un review ;_;

¿Si?

¿Por favor?

Se los ruego:( -Sitúa las rodillas en el suelo mientras que juntaba de ambas manos frente a su rostro(?)- jkhsd Okya xD


End file.
